Support
by Stormy-chan59
Summary: Canada makes a decision and America is not amused. Prussia is, though. And that's what counts, right?


Disclaimer: Hetalia's definitely not mine and same goes for it's characters. I only own this little piece of writing and the laptop it's written on. Seriously. If it were mine, Gil and Mattie would have way more appearances and PruCan would be canon. Definitely.

Warnings: Shounen ai, foul language, OOC (probably), mentions of sex, overuse of the word "awesome" (I swear, I overdid it and I blame Prussia^^)

**Support:**

Matthew Williams closed the door and sat down on the bed. It had been a long and tiring journey, even by plane. And since he was used to the colder climate of Canada, this heat really got to him.

His whole body was covered in sweat and the exertions of the day had left him exhausted.

Then, suddenly, he was startled by someone knocking rapidly on the door to the hotel room he was currently relaxing in. Or trying to.

"Mattie, come on. Open the door!" What. The. Hell? Why did his brother even know that he was here? He had planned it to be a surprise... What about _him_, then? Did he know, too?

"Mattie!"

Canada sighed. If he didn't go to answer the door now, his brother's inhuman strength would probably do some irreparable damage to the poor, innocent wood...

"Mattie, I know you are in there. I was totally shocked when I saw you downstairs in the reception room and I still don't know why you're here. Open the door, PLEASE! Did something happen over in Ca-"

The younger of the two, more than a little bit annoyed by his brother's childish antics (America had switched to pouting-mode by now, a thing he usually did if something didn't went the way he wanted it to), had decided to do Alfred a favour and opened the door. Well, tore it open. And successfully managed to shut his older brother up in the process.

"Not like this is my room, but come in, Al." Alfred was unsure whether he really should start talking again, Matthew looked extremely angry. "Not your room? The why d'you have a key card?"

His nosy side had suppressed the sensible, careful one. Alfred's bright moments never lasted very long.

"Because!" "That is not really an answer, Matt." The blonde Canadian face-palmed. "Alfred, I just came here, straight from the airport, after one hell of a long flight. I'm damn tired, annoyed and hungry!"

Even though the level of his voice was as low as usual, the emotions overwhelming the nation somehow found a way to shine trough. His brother shivered. But that was probably due to the air-conditioner this room featured. Whoever lived in here obviously preferred a cooler temperature, like his little brother.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why do you have a key card if this isn't you room? And whose room is it? Why are you even here?"

Mattie sighed yet again. _Fuck my life_, he thought. _He won't go away anyway..._

"I have a key card, because I showed the receptionist my identification as a nation. Does that answer your first question? Then on to the second, look around and you'll find out who exactly lives in this room. Shouldn't be too hard, right? And I'm here because I want to. Before you say anything else, I know my team doesn't participate. But that is no reason why I shouldn't come over anyway, at least I can watch and have some fun, right?"

Alfred had stopped listening somewhere between the words "Look" and "room". Finding out who lived here seemed suddenly like a more interesting task to him than paying attention to the "invisible" North American nation that just so happened to be his brother.

His search was rewarded when the sight of a black an white striped flag with a black eagle in the middle that hung on the ceiling above the bed caught his eyes. Aha. So that was Mattie's reason to be here.

"You are here to visit that perverted kraut, right?" America's voice sounded strained, as if he had to struggle to keep it calm and, by his standards, low.

"You got that from Arthur, didn't you? His name's Gilbert or Prussia. And yeah, I'm here to surprise him."

The older brother's eyes wandered back to Matthew and went wide.

"What- What the fuck is _that_?"

"So you finally noticed, eh?" Canada prepared himself inwardly for the speech about sibling solidarity that was sure to come. And, since he knew the American too well, he wasn't disappointed.

"Matthew, I thought we were brothers. And now here you are, wearing _that_! How can you do that to me? I'm severely offended!" Canada was on the verge of saying that he wasn't sorry, not at all and that he wouldn't apologize even if the world would cease to exist next Sunday, but an extremely loud voice that sounded very angry interrupted them. They, or rather Al had forgotten to close the door.

"Hey American idiot, I hope that whatever you have to tell me is important. The receptionist just called me and said there was someone waiting for me in my room. The awesome me had to ditch my slightly less awesome brother and a drinking night that was sure going to be epically awesome! Oh, hey Mattie!"

Prussia, attired in the current World Cup version of the German national team's football shirt, face covered with paint in the form of the German and the Prussian flags and with a humongous German flag draped over his shoulders, had stormed into his room and due to the fact that Alfred had blocked his view on Mattie, he hadn't noticed his Canadian lover until he stood next to Matthew's older brother.

"So it's you who came to visit the awesome me! That's definitely awesome!"

America was still gawking at his brother and Prussia, who actually could read the atmosphere, now looked at his lover more intently. And smirked.

"You chose the awesome side. That's good, because..." he leaned closer to Mattie and whispered into his ear "I'm not sure if you have ever looked so sexy in something or if I have ever loved you more than today, my cute little Canadian."

He sat down next to the blushing Canadian whose cheeks could by now blend in with the red part of Prussia's German flag and hugged him tightly before he showered his face with kisses and other fond gestures of affection.

"Not sorry at all to interrupt you two love birds, but the hero doesn't like to be ignored. Also, Canada, you are a traitor. Wearing the German tricot..."

"Well I think you look damn hot in that tricot. And, American idiot, Canada is not a traitor. Whoever said that he has to support you just 'cause you're brothers?"

Alfred and Mattie were both at a loss of words.

"Oh, by the way, Mattie; where is your polar bear? Kuma-something was it?" "Kumamoto. I left him at home because I thought the heat might be a bit much for him. You know, it's South Africa after all and Kumasuke isn't used to such high temperatures. But I can't see Gilbird here, either. Doesn't he usually sit on your head?" Gilbert grinned. "The awesome Gilbird is with West, having a great time. And I plan to have a great time with you."

Alright, Alfred had enough. "What's with this useless talk about your pets? Or is it really so much fun to ignore me?"

Prussia and Canada turned around almost simultaneously. "Oh Alfred, you're still here." his brother said. And the both of them started laughing.

"Are you making fun of the hero?" Al asked.

"No, I'd never do that eh, right Gilbert? Huh Gil, why are you staring at me like that?"

Prussia was indeed staring. At Matthew, or rather at the tricot and how the white fabric clung to the slender Canadian's still slightly sweaty body, caressing the fair skin when he moved...

"We still have to celebrate the victory of my brother's team, Mattie." He purred, a positively lustful expression on his face.

"Yeah, I heard about it. They won against Australia today, didn't they? 4:0 or so? I wish my team'd done that to Iggy's, though."

No Answer. Canada and Prussia were both already much to absorbed in their awesome little world to care about obnoxious Americans that shouldn't be in the room in the first place.

"I don't know whether you look more awesome with or without the tricot on. On second thought, why don't we try having sex while wearing the tricots? Sounds like an awesome idea, doesn't it?"

Matthew blushed even more than he'd before. He knew his lover added this _seductive tone_ on purpose.

"Y- Yeah..." His voice was so low this time, Gilbert had to stop breathing to comprehend him.

"And after that, we could order us pancakes with maple syrup, of course they won't be as awesome as yours, no one can beat your pancakes, but it's worth a try, right? And I know for a fact that this hotel offers real German beer..." He stopped when he suddenly remembered that Alfred was still in his room, his devilish red eyes sending a death glare over to the elder North American nation.

"Actually, American idiot, that was your cue to _get the fuck out._"

The self-proclaimed hero wanted to reply something hero-like, but his large repertoire of fitting retorts was not prepared for a situation like this.

So he left after hissing "Prussian bastard" and sending a furious look over to his traitorous younger brother, which was effectively ignored.

If Mattie decided to become involved with that son of a bitch, it was his own fault. Alfred sure as hell wouldn't go back to save him from his impending doom. Who cared if that guy raped his little baby bro- wait. Rape? A hero couldn't let this happen. He _had _to go back and save the da- that was when he heard the scream.

Well, technically it wasn't really a scream since Mattie wasn't able to do that with his soft voice.

But then again...It wasn't the time to think about the properties of Mattie's voice, his poor, helpless brother's innocence was in danger!

He hurried back and right when he was about to kick the door in, he heard it again.

"_Ahh Gil! Harder, please! Ah..." _ Yep, that was undoubtedly Canada's _pleading_ voice, accompanied by loud, passionate moans and heavy panting.

_Why me? _America thought on the way to his own hotel room. _I'm never ever trying to help him again! Oh Mattie, I'll have to bleach my brain now! Screw you, damned mental images...oh hell...Fuck my life. _

Gilbert lazily grabbed the phone to call the room service. Pancake and beer time.

Matthew snuggled closer to him and rested his head on Gilbert's chest. The two men and their once pure white tricots were now covered in sweat and other fluids that stained the fabric. Gil's face-paint had somehow ended up smeared all across their bodies.

At the moment the two of them lay exhausted on top of Prussia's hotel bed, his German flag blanketed parts of their bodies.

"Don't you think we should at least take a shower before we call the room service?" "Who cares about that, anyway? I don't."

Mattie shook his head slightly, but grinned. That was Prussia for you.

"There's nothing more awesome than having awesome sex with your awesome boyfriend after my brother's awesome team kicked some Australian asses, don't you agree?"

Canada could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

"Yeah. I love you Gil."

"I know. And I love you, too, by the way. Maybe we can go watch the next game together. It's on Friday."

"That's why I'm here, Gil. That's why I'm here."

Matthew made a mental note to thank the German team for winning that game. If they'd lost, he would now be assigned the task to calm Prussia down, who, like his brother took sport events very serious. Which was always likely to end up in a drinking bout, followed by major hangovers.

But right now, he couldn't be happier about his decision to support the German team.

Even though Alfred would be pissed off for months after this, it was so worth it.

**Done. This took me forever and it still...fails. (So different from what I planned...) I actually wanted to upload this yesterday, but since I was busy reading stuff, I got totally distracted. And...YAY, the German team won! Football events always make me a terribly patriotic person, as does Hetalia...xD**

**Two days passed already, but the victory still makes me happy^^ And now I'm all hyped up for Friday... **

**How about you? Do you watch the World Cup and, if so, which team do you support?**

**I support Germany. Obviously.**

**Oh and by the way, Gilbert keeps calling Alfred "American idiot" because I listened to that awesome Green Day song one too many times... And sorry for using "awesome" so much... I just couldn't hold me back...**

**Reviews would be nice, because it's my first time writing PruCan (OTP!) or Hetalia, at that and I'm so not a native. All my knowledge about English language stems from books, school and the internet...**

**So please correct me if I made a mistake, any kind of mistake, really. My Author's notes always end up freakishly long for some reason...Oh, and thanks for reading! **


End file.
